1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a protection circuit module, and more particularly, to a protection circuit module in which an electrode terminal, a thermistor and the like are easily mounted using an auxiliary printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a lithium-ion battery pack includes a core pack including a bare cell and a protection circuit module. The bare cell includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, an electrolyte and a separator. The bare cell supplies power to an external electronic device.
The lithium-ion battery pack has a secondary protection device and a protection circuit, attached thereto, so as to protect the bare cell. The secondary protection device is attached between the bare cell and the protection circuit so as to protect the bare cell by acting on heat generation of the bare cell or an over-current occurrence.
As the safety of the bare cell has recently been emphasized, the secondary device, which conventionally protects the bare cell from the exterior of the bare cell, is built in a cell. For this reason, in a case where such a secondary device is mounted together on a printed circuit board having a protection circuit board mounted thereon, the size of a battery pack itself is increased.